edmfandomcom-20200223-history
Tash
Tassos Papagiannoulis aka TASH was born & raised in Veria GR in 1984. Since his early childhood he’s been surrounded by art-forms with Music and Design to play afterwards a big role into his way of living, being involved into organizing music events & art festivals since his 13 (!) back in his hometown, and having his first experience on turntables / decks in the last ‘90s ! The new millennium finds him attracted by the progressive genres of Electronic Dance Music industry, and Tash starts to spin House, Progressive, Tech House and Trance vinyls getting his first residency in Mojo (Veria) where his EDM journey started in ’00, and started building a great rep regarding his special mixing skills & unique style.. A couple of years after, he meets dutch dj Stage Van H and they join forces for gigs & events in Greece, forming the DJM Productions (DJ Movement) based in Thessaloniki in ’05.. Since then, the DJM duo has been responsible for successful events in Greece presenting artists like Gabriel & Dresden, Andy Moor, Kasey Taylor, Parham & Dominic Plaza, Harry Lemon, Leama, Eelke Kleijn, Cjay, Gpal, Nikola Gala, ao.. Since then, Tassos has performed in major events & top clubs in countries like: United Kingdom (spinning @ Ministry Of Sound / Gallery, London), Netherlands, Austria, Romania, Poland, Bulgaria, and Kosovo, to big dance music festivals such as Amsterdam Dance Event (NL), SeeMe (BG), Aurora Festival (GR), Butterfly Dance Festival (GR), Baracuda Openair (KS), ao.. All this time he has shared the decks with top artists like: DJ Tiesto, Nick Warren, Jody Wisternoff, Quivver, Spektre, Minilogue / Son Kite, James Monro, Neelix, Vibrasphere, and Ticon, to name a few…! As a Producer, he’s been experiencing in his home-studio since the mid ‘00s, presenting his debut release on Greed’s swiss legendary SOG Records, with important releases to follow on labels like the infamous Baroque Records (Uk), Kasey Taylor’s Vapour Recordings (Au), Andy Moor’s AVA Recordings (UK), Presslab (It), Pure Substance (Ms), System (Us), Spherax (Sl), AlterImage (Us), and Tribal Vision Records (Cz) being a part of the TVR artist-roster alongside artists like Perfect Stranger, Brisker & Magitman, Vibrasphere, Tegma, Jaia, ao.. His firs album came In late 2008, entitled ‘Movement’ alongside Stage Van H launching at the same time their own label imprint, Movement Recordings based in Thessaloniki.. The album climbed on #6 of Psyshop’s Top-Selling Charts, following the 1st label CD Compilation compiled by Tash, himself entitled ‘Technical Progress’, another release reaching the Top10 @ Psyshop Charts..! His productions have been receiving the support of main ‘players’ of the industry incl. Hernan Cattaneo, Sander Kleinenberg, Armin Van Buuren, Markus Schulz, Dave Seaman, Above & Beyond, Nick Warren, Jody Wisternof, and many more..! Nowadays, Tash is getting busy as the CEO of Movement Recordings, alongside handling the Event Management of Volt Club in Thessaloniki (since November 2010), performing on Clubs & Festivals worldwide, and sweating in the studio, focusing at the same time on his forthcoming solo album to come out hopefully in the beginning of 2012, after accomplishing a bunch of his ‘salty’ original & remix projects for labels incl. Tribal Vision, Echoes, Vapour, and Lowbit to name a few..! So stay tuned for his forthcoming studio projects, and don’t miss the chance of watching Tash performing in major events & festivals around..! Category:Producers Category:Greek Producer